La cena de cumpleaños
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Dentro de 3 semanas es el cumpleaños de Sam, así que ella quiere aprender a cocinar para impresionar a sus amigos...no soy buena en los summarys así que pido un poco de compasión nn
1. Chapter 1

La cena de cumpleaños

Hola! Es mi premier fic de Danny Phantom así que les pido comprensión y espero que les guste nn, la verdad la idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba comiendo elote xDD…pero bueno espero que les guste -

Sam se acababa de despertar, era día de escuela….lunes, el día que la mayoría de los jóvenes detestaban (incluyéndome a mi xD) dentro de 3 semanas sería su cumpleaños y pensaba hacer una cena; pero esta vez ella la haría, cierto que no sabía cocinar muy bien pero aprendería para impresionar a cierta personita que desde hace un tiempo le atraía.

Sam se cambió y fue a la escuela ahí se encontró con Danny y con Tucker que después de una breve plática se fueron a sus respectivas clases; al terminar la primera clase Sam se separó de sus amigos y vio en el pasillo algo que le interesó mucho, el anuncio decía:

_Clases de cocina_

_¿No sabes cocinar?_

_¿Eres la burla por no saber cocinar?_

_¿Eres un perdedor?_

_Pues que esperas en el curso intensivo de cocina _

_Te enseñan a cocinar tan solo en 2 semanas!_

_¿Te imaginas?_

_Ven y conoce a gente como tu_

_Horarios: de 2 a 3 de la tarde_

Sam: eso si que da miedo ¬¬ pero bueno si solo son 2 semanas tendré una para experimentar mmmm..si es buena idea aunque tendré que sacrificar las tardes con mis amigos

Y así llegó el gran día en que Sam Manson aprendería a cocinar…sería un gran reto pero lo vencería…al menos se daba ánimos para hacerlo xD, Sam estaba destinada a la grandeza musiquita triunfal o al menos a la cocina xD…oooo…eso creía ella

Perdón! Se que es corto…muy corto este cap. Pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado el siguiente será mas largo…solo espero que les guste, y si no pues no ¬¬ como sea espero sus comentarios nn


	2. Chapter 2

Durante los primeros 3 días de clases de Sam…se puede decir que no le fue tan mal…en verdad fue un total fracaso! Los 3 seguidos días la cocina explotó y la maestra de Sam no era muy tolerante que digamos, así que la irritaba; aparte estaban las molestas preguntas de sus amigos de donde estaba, porque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos hasta incluso la tonta conclusión de Tucker de que ya se había conseguido novio y no se los quería decir….

Sam: agotada aww…. Que cansancio, no se cocinar es un hecho…creo que mejor ese día pediré una pizza..si será lo mejor u-u

En ese momento entra la mamá de Sam (no se como se llama) y se sentó alado de ella

M/S: querida, se puede saber que te pasa?

Sam: nada mamá…porque lo preguntas?

M/S: porque tus amigos han estado llamando los últimos 3 días para saber en donde estas

Sam: oh…bueno por ahí

M/S: Escucha Sam..se que casi nunca paso tiempo contigo pero tampoco soy tonta…en donde estabas?

Sam: ya te dije que por ahí…

M/S: no me mientas, yo puedo ayudarte

Sam: sabes cocinar?

M/S: un poco

Sam: estoy yendo a clases de cocina ¬¬

M/S: muy alegre por fin! Mi hija esta siendo mas femenina! -

Sam: no! no es lo que piensas!

M/S: entonces?

Sam: es para hacer una cena en mi cumpleaños

M/S: pero nunca te ha importado eso

Sam: ps….ahora si!

M/S: no será por cierto chico que supuestamente es tu amigo?

Sam: Mamá! o/o como crees? "supuestamente" quien es?

M/S: tu amigo ese…Da..Daniel Fenton si ese!

Sam: como crees?

M/S: Sam dime la verdad, te gusta cierto?

Sam: Mamá…Danny es solo un amigo

M/S: y que? acaso hay una ley que diga que los amigos no se pueden enamorar?

Sam: no es eso…el solo me ve como una amiga, no como algo mas

M/S: que el te lo ha dicho?

Sam: no…pero es obvio que le gustan otras niñas

M/S: escucha es cierto que a veces la familia de tu amigo es rara, en especial los padres, pero si quieres un consejo…si de verdad lo quieres díselo, si el es tu verdadero amigo y tu no le gustas seguirá siendo tu amigo y no dejará que tus sentimientos hagan que te trate diferente n.n….y con las clases de cocina habló tu maestra…al principio pensé que estaba equivocada...pero ya ves…yo te puedo enseñar cocina…claro si es que tu quieres se levantó y a punto de cruzar la puerta para irse Sam le contestó

Sam: ehmm…mamá

M/S: si hija?

Sam: gracias

M/S: de nada hija -

En los siguientes 5 días Sam aprendió todo lo que su madre sabía, crema de champiñones, ensalada y una malteada de frutas. Para sus amigos su madre haría un guisado de carne.

Mientras tanto Danny se preguntaba que haría tanto Sam…y si Tucker tenía razón? Sam tenía novio y no se los quería decir…pero el ya tenía su regalo con una pequeña cartita…y si Sam invitaba a su novio? No! se recriminó mentalmente Danny, Sam me lo diría. Y así pasó Sam cada vez que salían se iba a su casa con una excusa y les decía que ya en su cumpleaños hablarían

Una semana antes su madre le dijo que porque no se compraba un vestido, o lo mandaba hacer.

M/S: porque no este? enseñándole uno rosita todo pomposo y con muchas florecitas

Sam: no…Mamá! Sabes que no me gusta mucho el rosa

M/S: entonces que colores te gustan?

Sam: el negro y el lila sonrisita

M/S: pero esos son para Hallowen hija…pero ah..como quieras te haré uno

Sam: gracias Oo…eso creo

El viernes sería el cumpleaños de Sam al fin y al cabo podrían desvelarse, además el lunes y martes no tenían clases ya que cierta personita había explotado el laboratorio y ahora tenían que limpiarlo (Tucker fue el responsable), el jueves la mamá de Sam le mostró su vestido, era negro largo con una cinta lila y unas zapatillas, de aretes eran largos y color lila y el accesorio del cabello era una diadema lila pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia

Sam: wow! Gracias mamá esta muy…bonito

M/S: gracias hija! Que bueno que te gustó n-n

Y llegó el gran día la cita en la casa de Sam era a las 7:00 p.m, Danny estaba ansioso de verla y aclarar con ella unas dudas que tenía sobre si ella tenía un novio o no.

Cunado Sam escucho el timbre aún estaba arreglándose así que se mamá rápido le hizo el moño de la cinta y Sam fue corriendo pero se tropezó xD

Sam: malditas zapatillas ¬¬ las odio

Cuando abrió y Danny la volteo a ver, se vio claramente como se le hacía una expresión de sorpresa

Sam: algo incomoda por el silencio eh…quieres entrar?

Danny:medio atontado eh si, si claro…que bo…bonita estas algo sonrojado

Sam:sonrojada gracias

Tucker: llegando uy…interrumpo algo? sonrisa pícara

Sam: quieren pasar ya ¬¬

Danny: si

Ya que se sentaron a comer el humito azul ya conocido por todos salió de la boca de Danny

Sam: pensando ahora no por favor

Danny: chicos debo irme transformándose nos vemos al rato

Tucker: eh te acompaño, vienes Sam?

Sam: no…esta vez me quedaré aquí

Danny: segura?

Sam: si, no se preocupen algo triste

Danny: bien no tardamos se fue volando con Tucker

Sam tenía los ojos cristalinos porque justo ahora un fantasma tenía que aparecer ah…ya no importaba, se sentó en las escaleras y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

-Sam?

Hola! Gracias a mi sis y a Angelus como lo prometí este es más largo n—n, yo creo que el siguiente será el ultimo espero que les haya gustado este cap! -


	3. Chapter 3

-Sam?

Sam:sobresaltándose Danny?

Danny: estabas…llorando?

Sam: no….solo me entro una basurita…acabas de irte, que pasó con el fantasma?

Danny:no muy convencido eh se me olvido el termo…

Pasaron unos breves segundos donde reino un silencio incómodo

Danny: Sam…enserio creo que algo te pasa

Sam: nada Danny, solo quise tomar algo de aire fresco aquí afuera, creo que mejor tomas el termo y vas a pelear con ese fantasma sonrisa triste además Tucker te esta esperando no?

Danny: si….

Danny fue por el termo, se despidió de Sam y se fue con Sam dedicándole una triste sonrisa, cuando Danny se perdió de vista varias lágrimas recorrieron la suave mejilla de Sam y se quedó un buen rato allí en las escaleras reflexionando las palabras de su madre…pero tendría el suficiente valor para decirle a Danny lo que sentía? No se creía lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo…mmmm…este había sido su peor cumpleaños. En eso andaba Sam que no se dio cuenta de que Danny estaba llegando ya en su transformación humana

Danny: Sam? Porque lloras?

Sam: Danny? Ah… hay mucho aire entrando a la entrada de su casa

Danny:deteniéndola fuerte pero suavemente Sam no me mientas, nunca te había visto llorar entonces porque ahora? Es tu cumpleaños no hay motivo porque llorar

Sam: no lo se…me entro lo sentimentalista ok?

Danny:algo triste pensé que como éramos amigos me podrías contar cualquier cosa…pero ya veo que aún no me tienes confianza

Sam: no! no es eso Danny, te digo la verdad enserio

Danny: me crees tonto?

Sam: no!

Danny:asqueado como sea mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana

Sam: Danny….espera al borde del llanto no es que no confíe en ti….es solo que no se como explicarte lo que me pasa

Danny:triste entiendo...eso creo…sabes enserio creo que será mejor que me valla

Sam: como quieras

Ambos se estaban hiriendo demasiado, Tucker se había ido después de la pelea para "darles espacio" pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos tenían

Danny: antes de que me valla…nervioso quería darte tu regalo..si es que lo aceptas le entregó a Sam una bolsita de regalo chiquita bueno nos vemos mis padres me quieren a las nueve y ya pasan de esa hora…bye

Sam:triste bye

Ya que Danny se hubo ido Sam empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en la cocina encontró una nota de sus padres diciéndole que llegarían el lunes, habían salido a una reunión importante y su abuela los había acompañado, en otras circunstancias a Sam le hubiera encantado estar sola en casa pero ahora se sentía muy mal, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama, el regalito de Danny estaba en una pequeña mesita, decidió abrirlo; dentro había una pequeña notita que decía: espero que esto te diga lo que siento por ti.

A Sam le empezó a latir el corazón aceleradamente y empezó a explorar la bolsita llena de papel de china y confeti, dentro había una pulsera de piedritas de colores y en rojo se veía claramente I love you. Sam se sobresaltó, estaba nerviosa, emocionada y un montón de cosas mas.

El primer impulso de Sam fue llamarle a Danny pidiéndole que fuera a su casa

Ya que Danny estuvo ahí Sam le mostró la pulsera

Sam: es…es verdad lo que dice?

Danny: eh..pues..si no fuera la verdad no te la daría cierto?

Sam: entonces tu?...

Danny: si..bueno…solo quería que lo supieras

Sam: pero Paulina?

Danny: ella, es bonita pero ella no entiende tan bien mis sentimientos como tu

Sam: y Valerie?

Danny: ella…me di cuenta de que solo pensé que me gustaba porque…bueno..no lo se

Sam: …..

Danny: escucha, solo quería que lo supieras, en verdad si no te lo decía ahora entonces cuando? Y…si era eso será mejor que me valla, tal vez no fue buena idea cierto?

Sam: al…al contrario, gracias por decirme eso…por que así será mas fácil decirte que siento lo mismo por ti…

Danny: entonces no me vas a reprochar?

Sam: no sonrisa gracias

Sam se acercó a Danny y torpemente recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y sintiendo el calor que el emanaba era tan rico…mientras tanto Danny se acercaba a su rostro depositandole un beso al principio algo torpe pero luego se fue llenando de ternura, cuando se separaron a tomar un poco de aire a ambos se les veía encendidos de la mejilla.

Danny: Sam…

Sam: eh?

Danny: me preguntaba si…

Sam: si?

Danny: querías..ser..pues tu sabes nervioso

Sam: a que te refieres Danny?

Danny: tomando aire Sam quieres ser mi novia?

Sam: paralizada lo…lo dices enserio Danny?

Danny: si…pero si quieres no! ruborizado

Sam: yo….si quiero Danny

Danny: eh?

Sam: yo si quiero ser tu novia Danny n/n

Se le vio una enorme sonrisa a Danny mintras que ambos jóvenes se ruborizaban, una vez mas se fundieron en un cálido beso en donde ambos se demostraron cuanto se querían.

FIN

A que me quedó bonito? xDDD la verdad no lo quería hacer corto pero creo que así será u.u, pero mientras no supero mi trauma por Danny Phantom seguiré escribiendo historias con capitulos mas largos lo prometó seguiré esperando los reviews nn, gracias Angelus! Enserio perdón! Por los caps. Tan cortos pero espero que les haya gustado nn y muchas gracias a las (creo yo que fueron puras chicas) que me dejaron reviews gracias a ellas estan este ultimo cap. Espero que sigan leyendo mis historia…cuando haga mas xDD


End file.
